Two New Units? Gevaudan's Great Counterattack
Two New Units? Gevaudan's Great Counterattack is an even that took place on August 13, 2017. Battle Growing tired of the ongoing battle with FlamingoMask, Gevaudan then collaborated with Salamander to shake things up a bit; to come up with a new strategy to finally defeat FlamingoMask once and for all. Later on, Gevaudan held a board meeting with his fellow executives Bullets and Iron Jack and all of the assassin kaijin to speak of his new plan. After much conversating, Gevaudan then revealed his plan to combat FlamingoMask; the Mecha Galgen Gang would get giant robots made by Dr. Borg to combat FlamingoMask and the Units, that way to even up the score. Salamander then introduced the Mecha Gang to Dr. Borg; who had now entered the room. Dr. Borg explained to Gevaudan and the rest of the Mecha Gang and the assassin kaijins that he could build brand new giant robots for them, all to upgrade their arsenal and to help them finally succeed in defeating FlamingoMask; and he already had one giant robot up and ready to go for battle. The catch was though, one of them needed to control it. Gevaudan then turned to his assassin kaijin and asked for volunteers. Garuma then volunteered to control the Steamroller Robot. Dr. Borg and Barbe Q then escorted Garuma and many Mecha-Mobsters to the Steamroller Robot, unveiled it and then let him carried on with the mission. Before Garuma left, Gevaudan told him to do his mission well and kill FlamingoMask and the Units. Sometime after dealing with New Kowloon, FlamingoMask, Cotton, Ayame, Unica and Sagiri all went to a restaurant to chill and hang out; celebrating of the recent New Kowloon mission and because it's been weeks now since they've last been attacked. Things have been going swell so far. After conversating with the Units some more about Machine G, FlamingoMask then went to get himself a drink. As FlamingoMask walked down to get a new drink, he headed down to the entertainment center, where there were shiny neon lights everywhere, a karaoke center and a dancefloor. It appeared that it would be a busy night tonight. FlamingoMask then discarded his cup and gets himself a new cup. As he does that, he then quickly turned around and noticed two of the performers on stage. The two appeared to be robots, but appeared to be based on animals; specifically a cat and a bunny. There they were on stage, singing and dancing in a showy performance; the crowd went wild. FlamingoMask observed the two some more, but then he fumbled on his drink and staggered back; leaving people in confusion. Before he could continue, then at the moment a loud energy blast could be heard coming out from outside, it sounded like a loud crash. The sounds of laser fire could then be heard. FlamingoMask and the Units headed outside to see the carnage and there they saw Steamroller Robot then running over and flattening buildings with it's massive steamroller, also shooting energy bolts from it's antennaes down at some fleeing civilians. FlamingoMask suggested the Units to bring Machine G, despite the fact they hadn't tested him out yet since his repairs. FlamingoMask was going to assist the Units with him; but then Garuma and an army of Mecha-Mobsters appeared to stop him. Garuma challenged FlamingoMask to fight him; which FlamingoMask accepted, telling Garuma he would pay for this. The Units then went on, getting Machine G; FlamingoMask would then fight on Garuma and his Mecha-Mobsters. When Steamroller Robot was attacking the city of Kaneohe, the Units got into Machine G and fought against Steamroller Robot. Machine G delivered some punches against Steamroller Robot, hitting hard. Steamroller Robot was hit, then shoots energy bolts at Machine G; sending sparks coming off of Machine G. Machine G then fired missiles from it's back towards Steamroller Robot, sparks and flares coming off of him. Steamroller Robot then rushed up and bashed it's steamroller against Machine G. Garuma's Mecha-Mobsters then all charged at FlamingoMask; FlamingoMask channeled shadow energy and hurled a shadow ball at few Mecha-Mobsters, destroying them in a few seconds; Garuma laughed as the Mecha-Mobsters began to swarm over him. As the fight went on, FlamingoMask punched and kicked down many Mecha-Mobsters, despite being out-numbered. He takes some down as best as he can. The Mecha-Mobsters then all began to fire their flamethrowers at him; FlamingoMask then created a light shield to prevent the flames from getting him, however the shield began to take damage badly. FlamingoMask threw his light shield at some Mecha-Mobsters, taking down a few Mecha-Mobsters, but many keep coming in. Then miraculously, something then slashed against the horde of Mecha-Mobsters, followed up by a blast of energy then blasting at the Mecha-Mobsters, destroying them all in one-shot. Garuma was in shock; who had destroyed his army? As the mist cleared, two animal-like robot girls then appeared; Unit 5 Brownie and Unit 8 Sonnet. FlamingoMask was amazed; there were more Units. Brownie and Sonnet then introduced themselves to FlamingoMask and offered to help defeat Garuma. FlamingoMask, Brownie and Sonnet regrouped, getting into battle position against Garuma. Meanwhile, Gevaudan then attended to watch live footage of the fight between FlamingoMask and the Units fight against Garuma and the Steamroller Robot at Kaneohe, Hawaii, watching it silently Machine G then rolled over, getting back up. Steamroller Robot then charged some more, shooting energy bolts at Machine G's area, creating some minor explosions. Meanwhile inside of Machine G's cockpit, Unica suggested to shoot at Steamroller Robot's antennaes, believing that that would take it down. Ayame then ordered the Cotton and Sagiri to shoot at it's anntenaes. Machines G's arms then transformed into Twin Maser Cannons and aimed at Steamroller Robot's antennaes. As Steamroller Robot charges at Machine G; Machine G then crouched down and blasted two powerful maser blasts at Steamroller Robot's antennaes, blasting them off at full force. FlamingoMask, Brownie and Sonnet then pummeled against Garuma, beating him up. Garuma took out out two bone clubs and starts bashing them against the three. FlamingoMask used Flamingo Chop against Garuma, hitting him. Garuma then swung both bone clubs against FlamingoMask, hitting him over. Brownie jumped up, and then performed a flying kick with both of her feet against Garuma, sending Garuma staggering back. Sonnet then blasted electricity against Garuma, shocking him. Garuma then fired his Radiation Flame against the two Units, only for FlamingoMask to shoot a Flamingo Beam against Garuma's flame. Steamroller Robot shrieks, smoke emits from where the antennaes once were, starts moving a little slower. Machine G then ran up and starts rapidly punching at Steamroller Robot; Steamroller Robot then started bashing back it's steamroller in retaliation. Sometime after Garuma's demise, Machine G and Steamroller Robot continued their brawl. Machine G whipped it's tail against Steamroller Robot, to which Steamroller Robot bashed against it. Machine G then fired it's missiles against Steamroller Robot. Steamroller Robot was blasted apart, smoking and sparks flying out, now heavily damaged. Machine G then activated it's Twin Maser Cannons and blasted maser cannons at full blast against Steamroller Robot; finishing off Steamroller Robot. Steamroller Robot's steamroller was destroyed and blown off as was it's chest; Steamroller Robot then fell over and exploded, destroying Steamroller Robot. Garuma then fought on the Units and FlamingoMask some more, to then performed Flamingo Punch against Garuma, sending him back down to the ground. FlamingoMask, Brownie and Sonnet then used their finishers attacks (Shadow Slugger, A.B. Thunder and Carrot Cannon) against Garuma, destroying him. FlamingoMask, Brownie and Sonnet then struck victorious poses. Following Steamroller Robot's defeat; the other Units then met back up with FlamingoMask, Brownie and Sonnet. Curious about Brownie and Sonnet, Sonnet and Brownie then invited FlamingoMask and the Units over to their place to get to known them more, which FlamingoMask and the Units accepted. Unit 8 Sonnet and Unit 5 Brownie then turn around, heading off to their place; FlamingoMask and the Units then followed. After the end of the fight, Gevaudan was somewhat disappointed with the end results, but didn't seem to mind all too much; given that they still had more work to do. This was merely just the start of his and Salamander's plan. Dr. Borg then took off, thanking Gevaudan and Salamander for their business and then he and Barbe Q took off to go to work. Gevaudan then turned to Salamander and congratulated him; then promoting him to an official executive of the Mecha Gang, due to helping them improve their efficiency and for getting Dr. Borg. Salamander gladly accepted this promotion. After that, Gevaudan then turned to his assassin kaijin; because of Garuma's fate, Gevaudan would then go on to warn them if they were all to fail too, they would suffer something far worse. Gevaudan then left, leaving all of the assassin kaijin to their own. Important Events * Unit 5 Brownie, Unit 8 Sonnet, Dr. Borg, Barbe Q and Steamroller Robot all make their debut. * Brownie and Sonnet join FlamingoMask and the Units's group. * Dr. Borg joins the Mecha Galgen Gang and unveils the Giant Robot plan. * Salamander is promoted to executive by Gevaudan for the Mecha Galgen Gang. Casualities * Garuma * Steamroller Robot * Several Mecha-Mobsters Trivia * The RP's named was thought up of by Gallibon the Destroyer. * The title is meant to be an homage to old-fashioned and elaborate sounding titles from the Showa era. * Brownie and Sonnet's original debut was originally going to be a lot more different and would have taken place in March of 2017 instead, but was later delayed and pushed back until August. * This is the beginning of the Giant Robot Plan arc from the Mecha Galgen Gang. * The RP takes place a few days after The Fall of Gildefrum RP and is even mentioned by FlamingMask a few times. Category:Events